thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Driller
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Driller (2011). Driller is a mysterious mechanical being who lives deep underground on Third Earth. With a giant drill instead of legs and a smaller drill point at the top of his head, the Driller is essentially a living boring device. He can drill through any material known to man with ease. A mercenary to the core, this denizen of the deep only works for diamonds, which he needs to keep his drill points sharp. Despite his mechanical appearance, Driller can be summoned by Mumm-Ra via a ritualistic chant where Driller is referred to as the "Sand Devil of the Earth" and appears in a mystical twister of sand, and when his services are no longer needed he mysteriously disappears into thin air, implying some sort of mystical attributes. There may also be others like him underground, as he mentions that all Drillers require diamonds to keep their drills sharp. Mumm-Ra has also referred to him as a "dirtling" on several occasions, although whether this is a term for underground dwellers or another name for his kind is unknown. At one time Mumm-Ra paid the Driller to sneak into Cats Lair and kidnap the mighty Panthro for him. Mumm-Ra then used his Cloning Machine to create a duplicate of the ThunderCat and summoned the spirit of Hammerhand to bring it to life and wreak havoc on Third Earth. Later on Mumm-Ra contracted the Driller again, but this time he ordered the robot to drill a hole from Acid Lake to Cats Lair, hoping that the extremely powerful Ultrasolvic Acid would dissolve the ThunderCats' Fortress. The Driller complied and the acid had started eating away at the foundation of the lair until the ThunderCats managed to neutralize it with Sponge Fog. The Driller was once again utilized by Mumm-Ra when the devil priest unleashed a mechanical plague upon the ThunderCats. Among the various robotic and mechanical villains that he made to attack the ThunderCats was the Driller who faced off with Cheetara. The Driller also worked for himself when he decided to join hands with Jackalman in his rebellion against the other Mutants. Strengths Driller's greatest strength is his drilling capabilities. He can easily and quickly bore through any material known. He can use this tactic to confuse his opponent or as a means of quick escape. The Driller is also very agile and easily able to sidestep an opponent's attacks. Weaknesses Driller's biggest handicap is his unavoidable reliance on diamonds, without which he cannot sharpen his drill points. Dull drill points could potentially lead him to become trapped underground forever. Because of this he will work for anyone who can pay him in diamonds. The Driller also isn't very strong physically nor any good at hand-to-hand combat. Weapons & Equipment When he became part of Jackalman's army, the Driller carried around a Crossbow which he could fire at any opponent. Also in his arsenal is the Sands of Sleep, a strong anaesthetic substance that can cause a person to immediately lose consciousness. Appearances 018. Spitting Image 032. Return of the Driller 044. Jackalman's Rebellion 048. Mechanical Plague Merchandise The toy company LJN produced a Driller action figure as part of its ThunderCats toyline. The figure was released in the third wave of toys that were produced in 1987. Hammerhand was part of the "Ram-pagers" sub-line which also featured the LJN Stinger and the never produced LJN Mad Bubbler. The figure's "Battle-Matic Action" feature was activated by a lever on the back which when squeezed would make the bottom "drill" half of the figure rotate rapidly. Gallery Spitting_Image_1.jpg Spitting_Image_2.jpg 27_ReturnoftheDriller2.jpg 27_ReturnoftheDriller3.jpg Jackalmans_Rebellion7.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Third Earth Natives (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Robots (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Bob McFadden